The Eye Of The Needle
by sanfranciscocatesbeckettloki
Summary: John muses to his lover of what he has become after Skynet made him machine.
1. Chapter 1

"But we can save you John." I protested.

" _I_ can save you."

He smiled. "You can try...but I'm not human anymore, San. I've changed. They made me into something much _more."_

I sobbed into his chest, the tears overwhelming me. "John, please..."

John lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "San, there's still hope for you. Join us. You don't have to die like the others."

"But then I wouldn't be me anymore just like you aren't you anymore. I love you John. Fight them. You can still be you."

He sighed deeply, resting his thumb on my cheek as I gazed into his eyes. "It's too late now for me. Please try to understand. They lost. The humans lost and I am the machines beacon of hope to you. That you will not die if you join them."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think I can do this..." I stammered. "You're not John anymore. You can shape shift into anything. Anything to hurt me. That's what they do. They get close to hurt you."

John, or this new breed of terminator, placed his hands on both sides of my face. "I would _never_ hurt you of all people. I don't want you to die. I've always loved you and cared for you. Even through this long, terrible war with Skynet."

"You have his memories. I'm not going to fall for that now." I said, my voice rising from anger. "John would never do this. He would never give me a choice to live or die by joining _them._ They were the enemy."

I turned away but was grabbed roughly and pulled back to face him again.

"Telling me about our past won't work." I snapped. "If you're not him, then I can't trust you like I trusted him. I would've died for him. For the Resistance, but for Skynet and _you,_ no."

"I don't want to let you go, San. My parents were good people once, until they tried to stop me with an obsolete design from a deleted time." He objected.

"They weren't trying to stop you. They were trying to stop Skynet." I protested. "Skynet is trying to control you. You're possessed by their mainframe. If you really cared about me and loved me, then you would break free and be with me like we once were together."

John sighed. "San, we can be together. We can be together forever. If you just take their offer. I promise we'll be together then."


	3. Chapter 3

The next I knew this thing that pretended to be my John was kissing me. I could feel the hot breath from his lungs against my mouth. But I guess there are no limits to creating a lifelike Terminator. Skynet wanted to make him seem as human as possible.

"San..." He whispered, a gasp coming forth from his lips as we parted. "Do you feel that? It's me, John."

"You may still be in there. I don't know anymore. I'm so sorry if you are still there. I-I just don't know what to make of this." I said sympathetically.

"It _is_ me, San. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Alright, tell me what happened to your wife, Kate. How we met, everything. But that doesn't really matter because you know everything about John anyway."

John's eyes turned serious. "You felt me breathe, San. They don't breathe."

"You said that you are more. So I know that you wouldn't claim to be John if he weren't still there. His consciousness couldn't have survived Skynet taking over him, could it?"

John sighed. "I suppose not. But I'm still me, despite the fact that they made me more. I'm not human, but I am as human as they could make me. I was sent to change your mind about them, please consider joining."


	4. Chapter 4

A blunt trauma to the door breaking down caused me to turn away from John. Pops, Sarah, and Kyle were all standing behind the door as it ripped apart.

John grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him protectively. "It's times like these that I have to be reminded that you're still my parents, or you'd both be dead."

"Let the girl go." Pops told him. "You don't need her. These are your parents."

"John, he's right. Let her go." Sarah tried to persuade him. "This isn't you. San knows that. Listen to me, I'm your mother."

"You may have taught me how to survive, but that doesn't make what you've both done right." John countered. "You're _still_ questioning me, and you're still with this piece of scrap metal from a deleted time. San loves me, and she _will_ join me and Skynet."

"But you're not you anymore, John. San knows this, don't you, San?" Kyle asked curtly.

I didn't say anything.

John turned back to me. "I'll protect you from _them,_ San. You're safe with me."

Pops didn't wait for their command. He opened fire on John. It was the first time I got a glance at the terminator he had become.


	5. Chapter 5

John fell to the ground and I screamed.

"John!"

Pops turned the gun on him again.

"We don't have much time. Come with us if you want to live."

Sarah grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"San, you don't want to be here when he comes to."

I nodded.

"I think you may be right."

She began running, and I followed suit, just as Pops and Kyle did.

I turned around to see John getting up.

A look of rage crossed his face. "San, where are you going?"


	6. Chapter 6

Pops opened fire again on John as we exited the building. He was still running after me, his eyes glinted in disdain.

He had his metal arms out as he ran.

I fell, and Sarah grabbed my hand but John had already reached me. He pulled me behind him again.

"San, why couldn't you just listen to me?"

John sighed, eyeing his parents.

"Why must we keep doing this, Sarah?"

He tsked at her.

"Pops, kill him."

Sarah gave the order coldly, without regard to John.

"Negative...the girl will be hit."

Pops countered her.

John smiled. "That's right. You don't honestly think I will let you hurt the most important thing in my life besides Skynet, do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

John's hard grasp on my wrist began to hurt.

"John, you're _hurting_ me. Please...just let me go." I urged.

John sighed deeply, the breath hissing from his seemingly human lungs. "I know, San. But I can't let you go. The pain will be momentary, I _promise."_

His eyes did not leave Pops. He knew any sudden movements off of the T-800 could prove deadly once he sprung into action.

"We're leaving...Sarah. And Kyle, I'm very disappointed in you. You said you would follow me anywhere, why won't you follow me now? But that's all changed now, hasn't it?"

John let out a very disappointed sigh. "I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the near future, all of us. Perhaps you'll even think over our offer before Genisys launches. I hope so, for your sakes."

"Wait..." I said slowly. "You can't just capture me."

John still kept his eyes on Pops. He took a deep breath. "San, I love you, but this isn't about _me_ capturing you. Skynet plans to impregnate you through me. Just imagine us, creating a life together, just like you always spoke of. Now we can be together, have a child, and live in peace with Skynet at the same time. This is a great opportunity for us, San."


	8. Chapter 8

"John, please don't do this." I wailed, still trying to wring my arm free from his grasp.

He sighed loudly. "San, I'll explain later, when we're alone. But now, I have to keep you safe, from them."

"John, I know you think you're helping San, but you're not." Sarah said calmly.

"Sarah, don't interfere." John snapped, locking eyes with her. It was the first time I had ever heard John snap at anyone. He was a very compassionate and kind man.

Sarah looked hurt, but retained her composure. "You're not my son. What you're doing, is something John would be disgusted with. He would never hurt San! He loved her!"

Pops shot at warning shot at John. Kyle followed suit.  
"Let the girl go. Your success at attempting to join with her is inaccurate. You know this."

"What I know is that I have a better chance at success than any of you." John flashed him a smile.

Kyle shook his head. "Sarah's right. John would never do this to San."

John focused his attention to Kyle. "You both taught me everything. I have that to thank you for."

He smiled at the three of them again. "It's time to leave now, come on San."

Then we turned around, but Pops couldn't fire at us because I was with John and he could hit me.


End file.
